The invention relates to a container for housing the remains of an animal. For example, the following prior art is known, U.S. Pat No. 6,023,822 to Luebke; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0100152 to Ortega; U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,886 to Ogle, II; U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,632 to Sturino; U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,330 to Botsch; U.S. Pat. No. 232,782 to Townsend; U.S. Pat. No. D 418,271 to Parker the disclosures of these references are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The above art does not disclose a container for housing an urn having an easily removable cover to be removed from a housing part to allow for easy change of external appearance.